The spontaneously hypertensive rats and the stroke-prone substrain exhibit an increased rate of amino acid incorporation into vascular non-collagen protein. This enhanced amino acid incorporation appears to be the result of increased sympathetic input to the small vessels. The antihypertensive agents that slow sympathetic outflow are also effective in preventing this apparent hypertrophic effect in the vessels.